On their side surfaces cladding panels have tongues and grooves in order to be able to install these panels in a formation. In order to achieve a formation as stable as possible it can also be provided that the panels be cemented to one another.
The priority objective of the invention is to be able to manufacture panels of the initially mentioned type as easily and economically as possible, furthermore to enable their storage over longer time intervals without adverse effects, and finally to make installation as fast and simple as possible. Another objective is to prepare a stable, durable and solid surface from the interconnected panels; during installation alignment of the panels will be possible over a certain time interval.